The Dark Lord and the Swan
by Firelord515
Summary: Sauron has been defeated once more, but he wasn't destroyed. He was sent to another realm, one without magic. There, he must live as a mortal and find a way to survive. But he's not alone in this world as an old servant accompanies him on his journey. Then they meet up with a young, orphaned girl and they begin on a journey that will change their lives forever.


**A/N: This was inspired by the anime 'the Devil is a part-timer.' It was an idea that popped into my head and wanted to write it down to see what happens. Hopefully you guys enjoy this.**

Prologue

The last thing Sauron remembered was watching the battle at the Black Gate continue to unfold from the top of Barad-dûr. He watched in glee as the Men of the West had been surrounded and were slowly being cut down. Even Isildur's heir was growing tired and couldn't fight for much longer. Finally, victory would be his as Middle Earth would succumb to his will. There was no possible way from him to lose this battle. Then he heard it; the call of the One Ring, coming from Mount doom. Sauron turned his gaze towards the volcano, only to see it being worn by a Hobbit. The same Hobbit that he saw so many time before. That puny little Hobbit was wearing his ring again?! Sauron called upon his Nazgul to retreat from the battle and head towards Mount Doom to retrieve the Ring. Sauron kept his gaze upon the mountain and saw that the Hobbit was struggling. Struggling with that Gangling creature Gollum that he captured and tortured for the whereabouts of the Ring. Sauron watched the two struggle and grew worried that the Ring would fall into the lava. His fears were realized when the halfling pushed the creature off the edge with the ring in hand. The last thing Sauron felt after that was the seering pain that came as the Ring began to melt in the fires of Mount Doom.

Now the Dark Lord has been defeated. Something that he never thought would happen a second time. And by a Hobbit no less. The Humiliation couldn't be compared. His Empire was gone, his armies were destroyed, and his powers were lost. For a second time, he had been defeated. Now he was nothing. All he could see was darkness. Had the Valar cast him into the Void as the did with his former master Melkor?

Something told Sauron otherwise. For he could still feel, and worse, he was in pain. But maybe that was the point though; to feel eternal pain in the Void for his crimes. But again, it didn't feel as much, for Sauron could feeling something hard beneath him. Whats more, he could hear noises, loud noises. But one sound stood out above everything else. The sound of a voice.

"Master?"

Saroun opened his eyes and found that he was looking up at familiar face, or helmet.

"Er-Murazor?" The Witch King nodded his head.

"Yes my master, "It is I." Sauron struggled to sit up, his body still in pain. Once he did, he looked up at the night sky, or what he could see of it. All he could tell was that he was in an alley between two tall building.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I have no idea Master," Er-Murazor said, looking up at the building as well. "Nothing here looks familiar." Sauron looked back at the Witch King with a puzzled stare.

"How are you alive?" he asked. "I saw you fall at Pelennor Feilds." Er-Murazor looked down at his master.

"That I can't explain," he said honestly. "All I know is that when that mortal girl struck me down, my soul felt like it was being ripped apart. The next thing i knew, I was here in this alley. Then a moment later, a blinding light appeared and I found you here Master. And by my guess, you were defeated as well." Sauron would have growled in anger if his curiosity of this place didn't get the better of him. He stood up and made his way towards the end of the alley, where he saw a road.

"But that was days before that happened. How can we be in the same place at the same time when we were both defeated in different times and places?" Er-Murazor shrugged.

"I don't have all the answers my Master," he said. "All I can say, is that we are no longer in Middle-Earth." Sauron looked at his second in command as they reached the alley entrance.

"What makes you say that?" Sauron got his answer when a large, metal-like object past by him at incredible speed, nearly startling the Dark Lord.

"Just a guess," The Witch-King said simply. Sauron took in his surroundings to see that Er-Murazor was right, they were indeed not Middle-Earth. For one thing. The Buildings were much taller than any human city that he'd seen in Middle-Earth. The only thing that stood taller was Minas Tirith, but that was a city itself. These were individual buildings that stood high above them. Of course, Barad-dur was the tallest tower ever built. _Was_ the tallest tower.

Sauron continued to study his surroundings before taking a glance at Er-Murazor and turning back. But then Sauron noticed something and quickly turned his gaze back on the Witch King. He continued to stare at him until Er-Murazor took notice.

"What is it Master?" he asked. Saruon continued to study the Witch King for a moment longer.

"Wasn't I much taller than you?" The Witch King didn't notice it before, but now that Sauron brought it up, he realized that, even though Sauron was still in his armor, they were almost the exact same height. He didn't get the chance to answer as a strange white metal object on wheels approached and stopped right in front of them. Sauron and the Witch King stood ready as a man in a blue outfit opened what seemed like a door and stepped out. Sauron studied the man and found his outfit strange as there was no armor on him for protection. Not even a sword. The strange man approached the two and smiled at them.

"Nice outfit boys," he said. "But there aren't any Renaissance fairs around here."

"Renaissance?" Er-Murazor asked quietly to his master. Sauron shrugged as he took in the situation. His eyes darted around to learn what they were dealing with. His gaze then fell upon the strange metal object that the man revealed himself from. Sauron new many words of the Common tounge, but the word that was painted on the side of it was unusual. _Police._ Sauron did not know what this word was and did not know if it was what this man was called, or the object he came from.

"Alright," the man said. "Why don't you guys head back to your homes and change. Wouldn't want to frighten people now would we?" But Saruon and Er-Murazor didn't move as they continued to stare at the man. After a few moment, the man began to grow impatient.

"I said why don't you boy go back home?!" he said in a more stern tone. Er-Murazor didn't take to kindly of this man speaking to the Dark Lord in such a tone as he took a step closer to the man.

"How dare you speak to his lordship in such a way?!" he shouted. The man stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"His lordship," he said between laughs. "That's a good one." The Witch King grew more angry with this man's insolence as he took out his sword and pointed it at him. This got the mans attention as he puts his hand on his waist.

"Hold on there son," he said. "Think about what you're doing." But Er-Murazor didn't listen as he took another step closer to the man, causing him to pull out a small, black item and point it at Er-Murazor.

"Don't take another step!" he ordered.

"No mortal shall order the Witch King in such a manner!" Er-Murazor shouted as he advanced on the man. But he was only able to take a single step before he suddenly heard a loud bang and felt a searing pain in his shoulder, causing Er-Murazor to drop to the ground. Sauron, seeing what had just happened to the Witch King, rushed to his side.

"Er-Murazor!" he shouted droped to his knees beside Er-Murazor. Sauron then turned his attention to the man who had just mysteriously injured in servant with a glare. The man was now speaking to a little box on his shoulder.

"I need an ambulance and some backup over here," he said, then returned his attention back to the two in front. "Alright now. You two are coming with me down town." the man then reached behind him and grabbed a pair of what Sauron recognized as handcuffs and advanced towards them, still pointing the object at them. Sauron studied the situation once more. His only soldier was just struck down mysteriously by that object in that blue man's hand. Did it posses magical properties for him to be able to stick down a any foe? If so, then it would be best to avoid it. However, this man was about to take them prisoner, something that he couldn't allow. Sauron looked down at his waist and noted that his mace was not there. He began to think of a strategy as the blue man continued to advance towards them. Then when the man was close enough, Sauron took the opportunity to grab in his hand and twist his wrist so that he would let go of the item. Sauron then used as much force as he could muster and pushed the man in the chest hard enough to knock him off his feet and crash into the metal object behind him. Sauron then helped the Witch King off the ground and they ran down the street.

As they continued to run, they passed many people along the way. All of them wearing strange clothing. Sauron even caught sight of a women wearing a really short skirt. How was that even aloud? He didn't ponder on that question for long as he heard loud sirens coming from behind them. Sauron took the chance to look back to see that it was coming from more of those metal objects that he saw before, and they were heading their way. Sauron had to get out of sight and quick. Fortunately there was an alley not far away and Sauron made a break for it, still carrying the Witch King.

Sauron made his way into the alley and ran far enough in to hid behind what looked like a large, metal bin filled with garbage. He placed Er-Murazor down and waited for the sirens to pass. Once everything became silent once more, Sauron looked down at in wounded servant, who looked to be in pain.

"Let me look at that," he said, but the Witch King moved away.

"I'm fine master," Er-Murazor said in an agonizing tone. Sauron narrowed his eyes and gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Just let me look at it. That magical weapon was able to harm you like this, so I must see what the damage is." Reluctantly, Er-Murazor let Sauron look at the wound. The Dark lord placed a hand on the wound, causing the Witch king to flinch and grunt in pain. Sauron then took the fabric and ripped a piece off to get a better look. What he saw was unsettling as he quickly retracted his hand. Er-Murazor noticed the action and looked up at his master.

"What is it?" he asked. Sauron was silent for a moment.

"Er-Murazor," he finally said. "You're bleeding."

"What?!" Er-Murazor shouted as he looked down at his shoulder to see a red trail exiting a wound. Er-Murazor used his good arm and ripped more fabric off his shoulder to reveal skin, human skin. they both looked at the exposed flesh before Sauron looked at his servant.

"Remove your helmet," he said. Er-Murazor looked up at the Dark Lord.

"Master?"

"Just do it." Hesitantly, the Witch king complied and reached up with his good arm and lifted his helmet. He then placed the Helmet on the ground and proceeded to remove his hood. Once he did so, Sauron couldn't believe his eyes. What he was staring at should be impossible, even for him.

"Er-Murazor," Sauron said. "You're a human." Er-Murazor sat still for a moment, contemplating on what his master had just said. He then reached his hand up and, what should a ghostly nothing, was met flesh. The Witch King felt around all over his face, still not believing that it was there. He then reached up further to feel long strands of hair. He pulled a few strand in front to see that it was dark brown, almost black, hair. Er-Murazor then looked up at the Dark Lord.

"I'm human again," he said quietly. Er-Murazor wasn't sure whether to be happy about this, or frightened. For as long as he could remember, he had, quite literally, been a ghost of his former self. He had served faithfully to the Dark Lord as nothing clasped in rags and armor. Now he had his own body again. He was free.

Sauron looked at his servant with almost the same reaction, although it was more filled with curiosity. How was it possible for a wraith to become human once more after being dead for thousands of years? To Sauron, it just seemed impossible. No magic in Middle-Earth could restore the dead. But then again, they weren't in Middle-Earth anymore. Could that weapon have turned Er-Murazor back into a human? So many questions ran through Sauron's mind. But one question pondered him the most. and if it was correct, then it would explain much of this world. Sauron slowly reached his hand up to his helmet. Er-Murazor noticed the action and looked questioningly at him.

"Lord Sauron?" he asked. The Dark Lord didn't answer as he gasped the sides of his helmet and slowly began to remove it. Er-Murazor watched as his master's face was soon revealed. Once his helmet was removed, Sauron looked down at his servant with curiosity.

"Well," he said. "How do I look?" Er-Murazor didn't answer as he gazed upon his master's features. He then took notice of a broken mirror on the other side of the alley and gestured towards it.

"See for yourself." Sauron looked where Er-Murazor was pointing at and noticed the mirror as well. He stood up and took a couple steps towards it. Since the mirror was laying against the wall facing up, Sauron was able to get a good look at himself before he picked it up to get a better view. The first thing he noticed was how young he looked. His hair was golden blond and reached past his shoulders. His eyes were blue instead of the fiery orange that he was known for. Sauron then took notice of something. He removed a few strand of hair from one of his ears and saw that it wasn't pointed like en elf, but round like a man's. Sauron gazed upon his reflection for a few moments longer before looking back at Er-Murazor.

"I guess I'm a human as well," he stated flatly before giving Er-Murazor the mirror so he could take a look at his own reflection. Er-Murazor took the mirror and studied his own features. He too was young and his hair also reached past his shoulders. His eye were brown, a color he had not seen in a long time. Er-Murazor gazed at his reflection for much longer than Sauron, not believing what he was seeing. Er-Murazor then looked up at his master.

"Is this the effects of this world?" he asked before handing back the mirror. Sauron received it and took one last look at himself before tossing it in the large metal bin.

"That would be my best guess," he answered. "We can only assume that the Valar have something planed for us."

"And what would that be my lord?" Sauron shrugged.

"I cannot say for certain. But I would assume that is the case since we are not banished to the Void." Er-Murazor looked down at the ground.

"Maybe this is our punishment," he said. "To live our lives as the mortals we have for so long tormented." Sauron looked down at his servant before kneeling down to assist Er-Murazor in rising off the ground.

"We can speculate on this later," he said. "But for now, we need to take care of this wound." Sauron then raised a hand over the wound and proceeded to cast a healing spell. But Sauron noticed that it wasn't working. So with as much effort as he could muster, Sauron used what ever magic he had to heal the wound. It was a success, but caused Sauron to feel weak as he dropped to one knee.

"Master!" Er-Murazor shouted as he dropped down to the Dark Lord's side, obviously feeling better.

"I'm alright," Sauron said in between breaths. "That just took more effort than I thought it would." Er-Murazor assisted Sauron up and had him lean on him for support.

"It seems that this world has little magic," he stated.

"It would seem so," Sauron replied. "My powers are but a fraction of what they once were. We need to find a why to attain more."

"So what do you suppose we do now master?" Er-Murazor asked.

"For now, we need to change our attires. We caused quite a stir back there and would be easily detectable. Then we find a place to rest."

"And were do we attain such attires so as not to stand out?" Just then, a sound was heard on the far end of the alley, causing both Sauron and Er-Murazor to look up in that direction. There they saw two dark figures approaching them. As they came closer, it was revealed that they were two, unfriendly looking, men.

"Well, well," one of them said. "What do we have here? Two cosplayers or something?"

"Those costumes are look pretty expensive," said the other. "I'll bet you wouldn't mind us taking them off your hands. Along with any other valuable you got." With that, both men each pulled out a small knife. Sauron and Er-Murazor looked at the two men for a moment before looking at each other and giving one another a wicked grin.

* * *

"Thank Melkor that these are our sizes," Er-Murazor said as he pulled his arm through the sleeve of a black jacket. His clothing consisted of a white T-shirt, blue jeans with a rip at the knee in on leg, a black slim hoodie jacket and grey sneakers.

"Shame that the didn't put up much more of a fight," Sauron replied as he fasten his belt around his waist. His attire consisted of a dark blue T-shirt, grey jeans with no rips in them, a grey leather hoodie jacket and white sneakers. "Even in my weak stage it was too easy."

"So what shall we do with them my lord?" Er-Murazor asked. Sauron looked at the two naked corpses of the two men who tried to rob them in the middle of the alley.

"I suppose we throw them in that garbage bin," he answered as he moved to pick one of the corpses up. "No use in just leaving them here where someone could find them." Er-Murazor followed suit as he too picked up a corpse.

"But wont someone still find them in there?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Sauron replied as he threw the corpse in the bin. "But we'll be long gone before anyone finds them. And I have a feeling it will be hard for them to find that it was us who did it." Er-Murazor did the same with the other corpse before turning back to his master.

"How can you be so sure?" Sauron looked confidently at his servant.

"Because we're new to this world. No one knows who we are. It's as if we don't even exist. It this place is anything like back in Middle-Earth, you need to find details about the person who committed the crime in order to find them. And since we are new to this world, we have no such details about us." Er-Murazor thought about this for a moment before nodded in agreement.

"Impeccable assumption my lord." Er-Murazor then glanced at the armor that they had taken off. "So what are we to do about our armor?" Sauron looked down at the armor and thought for a moment.

"We can't leave these here for someone to find," he answered. He then raised a hand and, with great effort, made the armor disappear as if it was never there. Sauron felt weak once more and almost collapsed on the ground. Fortunately Er-Murazor was there to catch him before he did so. Sauron nodded his thanks before standing up and heading out of the alley. They both exited the alley and surveyed the area around them.

"Okay," Sauron began. "First things first. We need to gain more information of this world. The only question is, where do we get it." Sauron looked around until he saw another man in a blue suit. At first, Sauron was tempted to run, but then an idea began to form in his head and he made his way towards the blue man. Er-Murazor noticed this action and was about to say something but held his tongue. He knew his master would never do anything unless he had a plan. So he trusted his master and followed suit as Sauron continued to make his way towards the blue man.

"Excuse me sir," Sauron said once he was close enough. The blue man turned around to see who was talking to him. "Do you mind if I have a moment of your time?" The blue man turned fully around to give Sauron his full attention as he smiled.

"Of course sir," the blue man said. "What can I help you with?" Sauron smiled.

"Just a few questions I would like to ask." He then quickly raised a hand and, with only a small amount of effort, hypnotized the man. "Now, tell me everything I want to know."

* * *

"So apparently we've found ourselves in a place call Earth in the year 1999. We currently reside in the continent called North America, home to the nation called the United States of America," Sauron said as he and Er-Murazor walked down the street. "The capital of this nation is called Washington D.C., named after the first ruler of this country, which they call a President." Er-Murazor looked confusingly at Sauron.

"President master?" he asked. Sauron nodded.

"Yes. A president is someone who is elected by the people of this country rather than him being born into the position. A strange action if you ask me. We are currently in the state of Massachusetts, and we are in the city of Boston, which is the capital of this state. According to the 'cop' back there, or also know as 'Police Officer,' there are fifty states in this country, each one has its own capital. Sometimes the states govern themselves, but mainly answer to the capital of Washington D.C. It's a way to give the people freedom."

"Is there anymore information of this world?" Er-Murazor asked. Sauron nodded his head.

"Apparently there are hundreds of countries in this world. Each one is of a total of six continents: North America, South America, Europe, Asia and Africa. There is a seventh continent called Antarctica, but that is a barren frozen waste land that nobody owns. Unfortunately, he was only able to tell me so much. Any more information we need will have to come from the library. But we'll deal with that later. Right now we need to deal with the undeniable problems that we have no idea how to amass more magic. So we need find a place where we can rest and regain our energy and come up with a plan. I still have quite a bit of magic left, so we should be alright for a long while until we figure out a way to regain our natural strength."

"How do you suppose we do that my lord?" Er-Murazor asked. They stopped at the edge of an intersection at a crosswalk where there was a light that said 'Don't Walk.'

"It will be a problem," Sauron explained. "The humans in this world do not believe in magic. The very idea of it seems to be fantasy to them. So finding a way to regain or strength will indeed be a challenge." Er-Murazor looked wide eyed at his master.

"These humans don't believe in magic?!" he asked loudly. "How do they survive in this realm?" The light in the middle of the crosswalk above the street turned red and the signal to walk appeared, letting Sauron and Er-Murazor continue on their way.

"Apparently fairly well," Sauron said. "But that isn't the point. We still have no way to regain our magic yet. However, if the Earth is familiar with the concept of magic, even as 'imaginary,' we may have a chance. The path left to us now, is to discover that method and regain our natural strength. Until then, we have no choice but to live in this world and obey these humans' rules."

"What a cruel fate we must succumb to," Er-Murazor said disappointed.

"Indeed," Sauron agreed. "But we might as well do what we can. The cop also told me that we must obtain official " ID Records" at what is called a 'RMV Office' here in this city. Then after that, we need to create accounts at the bank. To do so we use this." Sauron then pulled out a large wad of cash from his pocket. Er-Murazor looked questioningly at the items in his master's hand.

"What is that paper?" he asked.

"'Tis this country's currency. instead of using gold or silver, this country uses these papers called 'Dollar Bills.'" Sauron then replaced the money back in his pocket before smiling wickedly. "I took it from those men back there. It is around $1,270. Seems those men were rather busy of late. It should be enough to get us started. Then lastly, we need a place to live from a place called a 'realtor.' It is a place where we can find a home for us in a simple manner. But for now, we stay here for the night." Sauron stopped suddenly and looked up at a building. Er-Murazor did the same a looked up.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It is called an apartment building," Sauron answered. "It is a place where many humans can live in a single building. This is where we will be staying." Sauron then made his way inside the building. Er-Murazor, however, did not follow right away as he looked curiously at his master.

"But how are we suppose to rest here Master?" he asked. "We currently do not posses a room in this establishment." Sauron didn't stop walking as he pulled out a set of keys from his other pocket.

"We do now," he said. Er-Murazor smiled before following Sauron into the building.

"Let me guess, from one those men?" Sauron chuckled.

"I was able to read his mind on the whereabouts of his residence, just in case we needed a place to stay. It would seem that those men lived together in the same apartment." They entered through the front door of the apartment building. The lobby itself look presentable enough, it was clean. Sauron and Er-Murazor made their way up the stairs until they reached the third floor. They continued down the hall until the came to room 307. Sauron took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Once they were entered through the door, Sauron switched on the light, what they saw was repulsive. Not only was the apartment small, but it was a complete mess. There was clothing and dishes all over the place. The paint on the walls were faded and chipping, revealing and unappealing color behind it. And to top it all off, the room smelled revolting. Sauron and Er-Murazor looked around the room with complete disgust.

"This is how they lived?" Er-Murazor asked astonished.

"I've seen my Orcs live in better conditions than this," Sauron said as they both entered the room, Er-Murazor closing and locking the door behind them. Sauron walked into the living room and examined his surrounding, all the while holding his nose.

"This may just be for the night," Er-Murazor said, "but lets just hope we make it through the night. Are you sure we should waste our time here Master?"

"Remember Er-Murazor, in this world the humans like the saying 'patience is a virtue.' In the end this place will serve as a necessity until we come up with a plan. But for now we must rest. Using my magic has severely weakened me. Tomorrow we sort out through these items and find what is valuable and sell them." Er-Murazor continued to looked around the room.

"I don't think we'll find anything of value here Master," he said. "Judging the clothing all over the floor, the one we are currently wearing looked to be the most expensive. It's a wonder what they do with their money." Sauron was about to exit the living room and into the bedroom when something caught his eye. There, on the table, were a few small bags of what looked to be white powder. Sauron made his way over to the table and picked up one of the bags to examine it.

"What do you suppose this is?" he asked. Er-Murazor walked over and stood next to Sauron.

"Could that be something of value?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door, catching Sauron and Er-Murazor off guard. Cautiously, Sauron made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. On the other side of the door was a tall, skinny boy, probably in his late teens. with baggy clothing, and he looked to be a bit jumpy. When the stranger knocked on the door a second time, Sauron reluctantly opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked. The stranger looked Sauron up and down before looking at him as if he were an animal.

"You're not Jeremy," he said harshly. "Who the hell are you?" Sauron didn't take too kindly to this man's tone, but he reluctantly smiled at him.

"I'm afraid Jeremy is away for a while," he said. "I'm here to look after his things." the stranger continued to look at Sauron for a moment longer, not convinced.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Then what exactly are his things you're looking after?" Sauron felt like he was wasting his time with this boy and wanted him gone. So he used his powers to read the boy's mind to figure out what it is he wanted to know.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, finding what he was looking for. "You could be working for them." Sauron had no idea what he was talking, but hopefully it was enough to get rid of the boy. Unfortunately, the boy just smiled and nodded.

"Alright man," he said. "I'll give you $2000 for the stuff." Sauron was surprised by what the boy said. What was he talking about?

"Stuff?" Sauron asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah man. the stuff," he said. "The bags." Sauron looked behind him at the pile of bags on the table before looking back at the boy.

"$2000 you said?" he asked. The boy narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Yeah man. That was the deal I made with Jeremy." An idea then formed in Sauron's mind. He had no idea what the white powder was, but it must be valuable to this boy.

"Funny," he said. "Jeremy told me that the deal was $2700." The boy's eyes widen.

"What?!" he screamed. "That's not what Jeremy said."

"Well I'm just doing what I was told. So if you're not going to pay, then I see no further reason to discuss this." Sauron then began to close the door when a hand stopped it. He looked back at the boy with a raised eyebrow, noting that his hands were shaking.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. here's the damn money." The boy then took out a large wad of cash from his pocket hand pulled out the amount of money and handed it to Sauron. The Dark Lord counted the money first before stepping aside.

"Okay you can take them." The boy smiled widely before rushing in through the door and grabbed all the bags from the table and rushed out the door. Sauron closed and locked the door behind him, smiling at his success. Er-Murazor looked at his master with praise.

"Impeccable success my lord," he said, before his face fell a bit. "But I have a good feeling that whatever that transaction was wasn't a legal one." Sauron placed the money in his pocket before smiling at Er-Murazor.

"Who cares?" he said. "We'll be long gone before anyone asks anything. And remember, we don't even exist in this realm yet. So we have nothing to worry about. And after tomorrow, we'll be on our way to starting our journey to regain our power. And then we'll begin our plans to conquer this world." Er-Murazor smiled once more at his master.

"I'm looking forward to it." Sauron then let out a tired yawn, which caused him to frown afterwards.

"Curses for having a mortal body," he hissed. "We better get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"I shall remain awake master," Er-Murazor said. "I shall look throughout this apartment and find what is valuable." Sauron nodded before heading down the hall towards the bedroom. The hall had three doors within it. One lead to a small room with a little bowl against the wall with a larger one that covered the far end of the room. Sauron raised an eyebrow at the room before heading on. The two other doors were right across from one another. Sauron looked within both of them and recognized them as bedrooms, which were much cleaner than the rest of the apartment.

"There are two bedrooms down the Hall!" Sauron shouted to Er-Murazor. "I'm taking the one on the left side."

"Of course my lord!" Er-Murazor shouted back. Sauron entered the bedroom, noting the vast amount of pictures of dark skin men in baggy clothing and golden necklaces and rings. The golden rings reminded Sauron of the One Ring that he possessed so long ago. A time where he nearly conquered all of Middle-Earth. But those days were gone now so there was no use in dwelling in the past. Sauron had a whole new world to conquer now, and he was very much looking forward to it. For tomorrow, he would become a citizen of the United States of America, and his journey would then begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this new story. I know I didn't add any OUAT characters yet, but they'll arrive soon, I promise. But first, please tell me your thoughts on this intro and let me know if I should continue. Thank you for your time, and I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
